To Exist Without Boundaries
by IrishSkippy13
Summary: Gillian finds herself on the run again as her past comes back to haunt her. After coming to a town out in the middle of nowhere in Utah. She decides to stick around. Mac finally meets someone to challenge him and surprises not just himself but everyone in town. Can the two fight back against the odds and come out on top? (also a parody/a couple changed to Mac)


_alics are inner thoughts. _**(I am trying to really work more with these. I don't normally.)**

**Regular warnings.. it's a Red Canyon fic guys.. it's gonna have all the same shit it did in the movie. Bad language, violence, sex.. etc..(does this really need explaining?). Mac is bad.(pshh good bad but bad). Although I have changed him up a bit. Nothing crazy just no rotting teeth and he's not on major drugs. ;) I do NOT own Red Canyon characters like Mac or Walter etc. I only own my original characters... **

**Enjoy. =)**

It was pouring down rain as she pulled her charger into the parking lot of a little place out in the desert called Luna Mesa. She had no idea where she was exactly. She was just happy there was a small hotel, food, and beer. She picked one of the few open spots towards the back in the unlit corner of the lot. It was very clear that they were trying to update the place. She put the car in park and sighed heavily.. _It's time to relax and be glad your away from them. It's for the best_. She leaned over and grabbed her wallet and got out of her car. Shutting the door quickly, she turned and ran to the porch of the bar to get out of the cool rain. As she walked in, she paused to look around, noticing all eyes on her. She ignores them as she makes her way to one of the few open tables right across from the bar.

Mac******Mac******Mac******Mac

I saw the lights of a car pull into the Luna Mesa and I watched it from my seat at the bar as it parked. The unlit lot made it hard to see. I watched the current game of pool going on as she walked into the bar and looked around. Everybody in this shit hole was here tonight and they were looking at her too. She was about my height and nicest piece of ass around here these days. I continued to watch her as she removed her jacket and stretched a bit before sitting down. Her long legs covered in those tight ripped up all to hell jeans, boots, and a band tee that looked as if she'd taken a knife like mine to it over and over again. I watched as she sighed happily and slid into the booth and leaned back against the wall then grabbed a menu and stared at it. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. _Would love to see those legs wrapped around my neck._ I grinned at her as she looked up and over at me.

OC****OC****OC****OC*****OC*****OC

Feeling as if eyes are still on her, she looks up from the menu to see a greasy looking guy in coveralls with crystal blue eyes that could pierce your soul. Her breath catches and she goes back to the menu to hide herself for a few minutes before she hears the tapping of a shoe. Not bothering to look up to she continues reading.

"What can I get ya suga'?" the waitress asks while before blowing a bubble with her gum and returning to chew on it like an opened mouth cow.

Laying down the menu, I look up at the waitress & attempt to hide the shock as I look her up and down. The young woman before me has slight curves in her body. A black low cut bra top that showed off her fake breasts, tights and a short mini skirt that barely covered her ass with shoes that belonged in a strip club. I shake my head take a deep breath, " Um, a bottle of jack, and a burger and fries.. Also who runs the hotel?"

"Sure thing babycakes. I'll send him out for ya." She winks and smiles knowingly as she walks away. I allow my eyes to linger upon her taught body a few moments longer before averting my eyes.

"Damn." I mutter under my breath.. I hear a small laugh from across the room and look up to see blue eyes still staring at me. I feel my face flush knowing he saw me checking her out. I quickly look away only to look back at him. He rubs his bottom lip with his middle finger and snakes his tongue out across his lower lip as his hand moves down to adjust himself thought his coveralls before turning back to face the bar. I know that my face is the shade of a pomegranate. I turn and stare out the window, as my thoughts turn to where I am going to call home until I must leave again. I stretch my arms up and over my head & remove the clip holding up my very long slightly wavy dark red hair.. I shake my head a bit and massage the roots, not even caring if I look crazy.

"Here ya go sweetie." The waitress interrupts my thoughts as she sets a bottle of Jack Daniels down along with a glass next to it.

I look up and smile at her, " Thank you." she smiles and walks away to help the many people in the tiny place. I open the bottle, pulling my gaze away from those long lean legs of hers and pour the dark liquid into the glass, only to empty it at one and fill it again. I repeat this several times when I notice an older gentleman was sitting across from me.

"Fuck man! Wear a damn bell or somethin'." I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath.

"I'm Walter. I hear you are looking for a place to stay tonight." he says as he watches me with a look of concern.

I nod, "Yeah is there any rooms available in the hotel?"

"No," he says pausing to look over as the blue eyed man grabs a bottle of tequila from behind the bar and pouring himself a drink still watching us, "but I do have a rental home you can use. How long do you plan on staying?"

I shrug not really knowing that answer. "Not sure."

Walter and I work out the details and I make arrangements to have his son, Devon drive me up to the house. Walter told me that it's been remolded and hasn't been fully furnished yet. I didn't care. He said it overlooked the entire place and that the view, was incredible. He got up and walked away to get the keys.

The waitress returns with my food grinning and making direct eye contact with me as she set it in front of me. Smiling before walking away. I grab the ketchup and A1 sauce setting on the table and pour them over the fries and on the burger. I add a bit of salt to the crazy mixture as Walter returns with the keys to the place I'll be staying at and I reach for my wallet and fish out half a dozen hundred dollar bills and hand to him. "How long does that get me?" I ask not bothering to look up.

He counts the money and nods, "Couple weeks."

"Okay we'll start with that then." I reply as he walks away and I return to finish off my food only leaving a few fries. After a while of just drinking I reach about halfway on the bottle and close it up. Looking up I see Walter and nod to him. He leaves and returns with his son, Damian. I think was his name. He's anxious and jittery like a scared little bunny. _It's a shame, he's cute but too timid for me.. _I frown a bit disappointed, hoping his son was the blue eyed devil who can't keep his eyes off me. But whatever. I look up to blue eyes and give what I hope was a sexy smirk as I grab the bottle of Jack and walk myself out to my car, Damian following behind me.

As we reach my car I turn to him and point my finger at him, " You wreck or scratch my car, I'll kill you! Understand?" I stare at him.

He nods in reply, looking like he's about to piss himself. I turn and walk around to the passenger side and get in, having not bothered with locking it up. Dillion drives so fucking slow up to the house as he pulls up and parks I get out and walk back around, I pat his head as I take my keys and shoo him away.

"Do you need help getting inside?" he asks.

I sigh heavily, "No. I'm not helpless. Run home now Dillion."

He kicks a rock, "Devon."

"What?" growing frustrated at this twerp.

"My name is Devon, not Dillion."

I turn to face him, "It could be fucking Buttercup for all I care. To which I don't so get the fuck out of here Daisy!" I yell at him.

He mumbles as he starts walking back to the Luna Mesa. I struggle a bit with the keys then finally open the door and walk in throwing the lights on. Relief flooding through me as it looks somewhat clean and new but also a very large sectional couch in the living room. Slamming the door behind, I walk over and set the bottle on the table. Not bothering with bringing in my coat, suitcases, or purse in.

Mac******Mac******Mac******Mac

I couldn't get the fuckin bitch outta my head. Soon as she up an' walked in the damn door of the bar.. I shook my head as I headed out to my truck and sat in the front seat after she left. I watched as that fucking prick Devon drove her car up to the rental I'd been fixing up for Walter. "Ta hell with this shit!" I yell slamming my fists on the steering wheel, I get out of my truck and run up the hill quietly making my way to watch the bitch with my brother. I watch as he offers to help her inside only to be shot down. She can tell he's a pussy. _Good! Fuckin' prick couldn't handle a woman like that._

I watched them silently from behind the overgrown bushes in the driveway. Smirking to myself as Devon walked back to the the bar. _Never had a chance with her from the start._ I turn back as the front door slammed shut and I walked up and over to the window on the side of the house that had a nice view of the inside of the house. I watched as she put the bottle of jack on the table by the couch and walked into the other room out of view for a few minutes. I stayed where I was noticing that she didn't have any of her things with her. _Must be in the car._

My attention is dragged out of my thoughts and back to the bitch inside the house. She sat down removing her boots first. Then struggles out of her pants and flops down on the couch on her stomach. It isn't long before her breathing is even and deep. I push myself away from the window. _Damn bitch didn't give me no show. _

Chuckling to myself I walk over to her car and look at the doors and see they're unlocked. _She thinks she safe here. Have to teach princess here a lesson about locking up your shit._ I carefully open the door and get inside, opening the glove box, just basic stuff in there can of mints, which I pocket, car manual etc. Next I look in the center console and find there's nothing in there. _Bitch is fucking clean and organized. _I take another look around her car and see her purse on the floorboard by my feet. I pick it up and begin digging through its' contents in hopes to find something, anything on who this bitch is. The purse was a waste of time and I throw it back on the floorboard. Seeing her cell phone and wallet in the cup holders, I pick up the wallet and look inside. Money and lots of it, cards, etc. Her drivers license says her name is Gillian Walker.


End file.
